The present invention relates to multifunctional projection equipment, and more particularly to a portable video projector frame system.
Conventional front video projector systems permanently mount the projector to the ceiling or some other fixed structure. This severely limits the options for locating the screen or substrate onto which the image from the projector is to be projected, as the screen must be placed a predetermined and specific distance from the projector to obtain an acceptable focused video image. Moreover, the permanently mounted projector eliminates the portability of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a video projector frame system which is easy to install, and which eliminates the requirement of permanently mounting the projector to a fixed structure such as a ceiling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable video projector frame system which houses and supports the projector, screen, and audio/video equipment and which can be readily assembled and disassembled for ease of transport.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a video projector frame system which can be semi-permanently installed if desired.